With Love comes Pain
by Vasporos
Summary: Hello, I'm a guy trying to write a  yaoi story for someone that felt there wasn't enough VexenMarluxia stories around, this is my botched attempt. I broke it up until a couple of parts so as not to bore people. Explicit manlove scenes now included.
1. Chapter 1

He was looking at him from across room as he so often did these days, with a deep longing to hold him and caress his lovely body. Why Marluxia felt such things for the chilly academic, even he did not know, all he knew was that he had to have him and he could think of nothing else until he did.

Vexen was perhaps not what would be called handsome in the standard definitions of things but maybe that's what Marluxia loved about him. He was tall and elegant, skin like ivory with beautiful long straw coloured hair, his eyes were the deepest emerald and he had a deep passion for science and experimentation, could that same passion show itself in other facets of his life?

"Why are you staring at me, number eleven?" Vexen said, with a noticeable disdain in his voice.

It was than that Marluxia realized that a bulge had begun to grow in his pants. _Damn it how embarrassing_ he thought, he lowered the book he was reading over his crotch in an attempt to hide his hard cock.

"I wasn't staring at you Vexen. I was just lost in thought and happened to be glancing in your direction"

He hoped he sounded convincing, though the smirk on Vexen's face shattered that illusion. Always he was so abrasive towards him and always he referred to him as number eleven, never by his name.

"As you wish number eleven, you just happened to be looking in my direction my mistake"

Vexen looked at him with his piercing green eyes, his stare was so intense Marluxia felt as if his very soul was being opened, he felt utterly naked and weak under that gaze, he tried to stare back but was forced to look away. He glanced back only to see that Vexen was still staring at him, with that smirk on his face again.

"Well than, I must tend to my plants" it was a poor excuse but he could not stay in the room under that gaze. Carefully he got up and adjusted his bulge so it wouldn't be noticed by all.

"Enjoy number 11" he said with a hint of laughter, as always Vexen was a man of few words.

So the days passed, he tried to steal glances of Vexen whenever he could, hoped for the days he would hear his voice. Just speaking his name alone in his bedroom made his body shiver. Often at night he would lay awake thinking of possible scenarios where he could bump into Vexen, just to touch his body. He would think of things he always wanted to say," I love you…I need you" Marluxia wanted to say all these things but he didn't. Ever so confident in all other things but when it came to Vexen, he always felt unworthy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight however would be different, he had planned this ever so carefully, knew the thing that would get himself closer to him, his science.

Bathing just a bit longer than usual, in a pool of rose petals, he wanted his scent all over Vexen before the night was over. Spending just a little bit longer with his hair, to make sure it looked just right, than biting his lower lip to give it just a bit more colour. He looked in the mirror for quite some time, looking himself over and over, before he was satisfied and began climbing down towards the laboratory.

He entered the lab door and saw his beloved dressed in a white lab coat. Beautiful straw coloured hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore glasses he never thought him to wear. Vexen was utterly handsome and sophisticated and in that moment he happened to be bent over, Marluxia very much enjoyed that, Vexen's small tight ass shown even under his lab clothes. So into his experiments was he that he did not hear Marluxia enter.

"Thank you for inviting me to your laboratory Vexen, I often wonder what you do down here" he said in a slightly raised voiced, regretfully knowing that he would lose the image of that tight ass.

"It's a pleasure to have someone down here that takes an interest in what I do" he stood up and turned around to face him.

"I brought a bottle of wine, to make a more relaxing evening, I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all number eleven, my throat is rather parched"

Marluxia began to uncork the bottle, looking around the laboratory. It was impeccably clean, almost scary clean one would say, Vexen would never be the stereotypical mad scientist hair astray, papers everywhere, his latest experiment strewn across his countertops, no this was as stated, clean.

"There is some glasses that should suffice in the cabinet behind you, I'll just wash my hands"

While Vexen washed his hands, number eleven placed a tiny something into one cup.

"What have you been doing today than Vexen?"

He walked closer to him cups in hand, with Vexen's cup held out waiting for his touch but was disappointed when he grabbed the cup higher, away from his hand.

"I've been studying different types of rocks and plants in hope of finding new benefits from them, as a matter of fact do you possibly know what plant this is?" he sipped the wine.

"It appears to be an acacia collinsii, a lovely little thing that protects it self quite well"

"Yes it was those exact qualities that drew me to the plant..." Vexen's voice started to slur and his vision started to fade. He attempted to steady himself on the table but only ended up falling, it was than that Marluxia caught him.

"Don't worry my love, I'm here"

Marluxia slowly began to undress Vexen, he began with his boots. Vexen had very well manicured feet, Marluxia began to rub them and stroke the arch underneath _How pretty you would look in red high heels_ he thought. Kissing his ankles, so soft and fragile they seemed, he wondered if Vexen shaved his legs for they were utterly smooth. Carefully he undid the buttons on Vexen's coat and was most surprised to see that Vexen was not wearing any underwear, _you kinky bastard. _His hands held Vexen's head in revered awe, while he slowly removed the cloth holding the ponytail in place, spilling forth the hair on the table. Some of the hair had fallen across his face, giving Vexen the look of someone that just awoke, possibly from a nice dream. Carefully he took off the glasses and placed them on one of the counter tops.

Gently he began kissing up the thigh, just above Vexen's right knee. When he got to his cock, he barely brushed his lips against the tip, than down the other leg kissing and licking. Before he got carried away, he began to methodically tie Vexen's wrists, ankles and neck with rose vines, so that he would be unable to move, the thorns digging slightly into his flesh. The sedative he gave him while fast acting would not last long. He started caressing that lovely long hair, it was than that Vexen awoke.

"What are you doing you?"

"I love you Vexen and tonight I will have you"

"I could escape from this if I chose too"

"Perhaps you could my love"

Marluxia started where he left off, slowly dragging his tongue along Vexen's inner thigh, than just before he reached his cock he bit down hard and was satisfied to hear Vexen release a whimper of pleasure or pain?

"You're not supposed to see this" Marluxia blindfolded him with a black silk scarf.

Ever so slightly his fingertips danced along Vexen's legs, while his mouth started climbing up from his navel to his chest. With his left hand he pulled Vexen's head to the side, exposing his creamy neck, which he slowly licked, careful not to catch himself on the rose vine, lightly kissing followed by hard biting, _it feels so lovely and soft_.

"You like experiments don't you my love? Let us experiment a little than" looking around the lab until he found what he was looking for.

"Number eleven, what are you doing ahhh…"

Marluxia made tiny incisions with the scalpel he found along Vexen's ribs, his eyes opened widely when he saw the the crimson liquid trickle onto the pallid flesh. With a delicate touch of his tongue he followed the crimson outline until it vanished in his mouth, so warm and bittersweet. Placing his fingertip on Vexen's fresh wound he traced a line upward towards Vexen's nipple, making a small circles around it with the handle of the scapel. He saw apprehension in his face, _does he honestly think I would cut his nipple off_? On that interesting thought he made another incision just bellow the nipple, noticing the strain in Vexen's neck and jaw. Lost in the sensation of pleasure, Marluxia was always careful not to cut too deep but just enough to bring a nice trickle of blood, until Vexen's torso resembled a collage of mismatched cuts and bite marks.

Than he focused his attention to Vexen's lower region, specifically his loins and cock. Playfully he began to blow on it and brush his balls with fingertips, it would have been a strange thing for one of the other nobodies to come in and see but no one would come tonight.

"Stop teasing me"

"Do you feel you've earned pleasure?"

Vexen laid stone faced, not wanting to admit anything. Marluxia pressed his tongue on bottom of Vexen's shaft, licking upwards to the tip, where he would place a light kiss, only to drag his tongue down the other side. While his mouth was busy with the shaft, his hands caressed the balls, squeezing them just a bit, while his tongue did whirls on the shaft. Vexen let out audible moans, which pleased Marluxia, it very much pleased him. Taking Vexen fully in his mouth, his tongue just barely touching the balls. Slowly he started working his way up and down, increasing his speed every so often, he nearly trembled at the feeling of having Vexen in his mouth. Without warning he felt a warm liquid shoot into his mouth, Vexen shivered and his limbs went taut against his restraints, the thorns piercing his skin, giving him a mixture of pleasure and pain all at once that nearly overwhelmed him. Marluxia swallowed him all, not letting anything escape, he wanted all of Vexen to be in him, wondering whether Vexen ate a lot of fruit considering his sweet taste.

"Now it is my turn my love"


	3. Chapter 3

Forcefully he shoved his cock into Vexen's unexpected mouth, Marluxia pinched his nostrils leaving him little to no air to out he pulled, leaving Vexen to cough and gasp for the air he was just deprived.

"I want you to say my name Vexen, I will not stand to hear you call me number eleven any longer."

Back his cock went into Vexen, grabbing handfuls of that beautiful long hair, he fucked his mouth most savagely nearly orgasming before he pulled out, _this is going to last, it will not end so quickly_. Walking around he began looking for something in the cabinets, smiling when he found what he was looking for, he walked back. Marluxia placed the long test tube in his mouth, to wet it before he pressed it into Vexen. Feeling Vexen tense, which made pushing the test tube that much harder to get in,"Relax, my love", and he did. The test tube wasn't quite as thick as Marluxia's own cock but it would due to help open him up and make the moment last longer. Rigorously pumping the tube in and out, Marluxia couldn't help but notice that Vexen's once limp cock was starting to come to life again, _almost as if a wilted flower could come to life again _he thought. Satisfied that Vexen would be ready and anxious to finally be inside of his beloved, Marluxia removed the test tube, undid his clothes and pressed his cock into his desire, his dream, Vexen.

Being thicker in width than the tube, Marluxia was gentle at first, he did not want to break his love, just bend him a little. Vexen was tight, _am I possibly his first_? The mere thought of sharing something so special with him, to be his first ever love, gave Marluxia a terribly good feeling inside.

"It hurts." he said in a voice which left one to wonder if he liked or disliked the fact.

"With love comes pain" Marluxia stated in a husky voice.

Further and further he felt himself go not only sexually but almost spiritually, he felt himself let go, gave himself into Vexen, it was a terribly liberating feeling. Then they were fully joined at the hips and at the mouth, they kissed each other as if they were trying to suck the very souls of themselves from each other's mouths. It was very primal, animalistic, both had fully lost their inhibitions, their apprehensions and enjoyed the moment, the sensations. Marluxia released the vines holding his beloved, who immediately wrapped himself around the graceful assasin. Interwined like the vines that once held Vexen, the two lovers were in a state of pure togetherness. Marluxia feeling as those his loins were on fire began to pump more vigorously, Vexen in response dug his nails deep into his back, releasing an elated sigh. Eyes open he looked down on his beloved, saw the pleasure that he was giving him, it was he that made him tremble, he that made him show more emotion than he had ever shown before.

"Marluxia...come inside me"

Hearing his name, for the first time ever from the lips of his beloved nearly threw him off his rhythm, he shuttered inside. Pumping even harder and holding Vexen ever so tightly, Marluxia felt his climax was fast approaching. Closing his eyes he felt himself release, not just fluids but a part of himself, something he thought he would never be able to do with anyone else. Upon opening his eyes, he saw those emerald eyes, deep as ever as though someone could drown in them forever, which he would gladly do. They laid together, not a word was spoken, there was just the enjoyment of being together, the touching of their bodies, Marluxia felt the night could not have been better, it was all he ever wanted it to be and more.

"I love you Vexen"

Marluxia said it almost in a whisper, so full of emotions was he, so full of joy. It was than that Vexen got up abruptly, put his clothes on and turned around to face him. He faced him with the same unnerving stare he had given him only a few days ago, there was a coldness in his face and no emotion in his eyes.

"Marluxia, you are a nobody, we do not love...clean up before you leave"

Just like that, he walked out the door, never turning back, there was no hesistation in his movements. Marluxia laid there, thinking only a few seconds ago he was in utter euphoria and now he was an empty shell once again. Actually feeling worse than before, for how could he have been so stupid as to think he could mean anything to him. He laid there awhile, for quite a long while.

The end


End file.
